


Bully For Him

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim makes a choice.





	Bully For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Fight or Flight."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 20th-Jan-2010.

Tim knows he should run. He’s fairly intelligent, and responsible, and knows his capabilities and limits. Running would be the best option in this circumstance for sure.

But it would be nowhere _near_ as satisfying as elbowing the creep in the stomach and smashing his face into his locker door. The elbow isn’t hard enough or located properly to do real damage, and the locker slam is token, barely, but it still feels good to hear the goon grunt in pain and watch him collapse.

Try to steal Tim Drake’s lunch money and tease him for being short?

Yeah. Not going to happen again. Tim puts up with too much on a daily basis to need crap like that in his life.

He practically whistles as he continues down the hallway, but then he realizes that if Bruce finds out, he’s going to _kill_ him.

Tim will run for sure then.


End file.
